


Alone

by VeraMera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I had a thought and went with it, I might do more with this so, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, because i can't do this crap, but if i did they wouldn't really be dead, i don't normally write stuff like this, if anything, its short so you're grief is short, just read this to give me tips, well...characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraMera/pseuds/VeraMera
Summary: Keith is tired of losing things important to him.





	Alone

He stared into the vast expanse of space. It once fascinated him. It once captivated his imagination. It once seemed full of light. Full of life and secrets he couldn't wait to uncover.

  
But now he knew differently.

  
A jacket hung around his shoulders. It did not belong to him. Nor did the orange bandana around his wrist, or the pair of glasses that felt heavy in his pocket. Same for the tiara that his hands clutched so tightly to the point that his nails dug into his palms.

  
His dark bangs hung over his tired, dry eyes. He had no more tears left to shed.

  
Because space held nothing.

  
Nothing but death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> But if you read the tags...you know I'm open to continue this...and if I do it will be happier.
> 
> Also, please tell me how I did, I want to see if the correct emotions were provoked.


End file.
